An Unexpected Ending
by Soul of Insanity
Summary: Optional Ending to Mind Reader. Let it be said that Shippo withdrawn from chocolate has some very...disturbing...repercussions...One shot


Heh…this came about because of a conversation with Kat, aka Misunderstood-roker. So you may thank her for the insanity that is about to begin. Now for those who have not read Mind Reader, be forewarned, this is an optional ending for that story. So if you haven't read you may be slightly confused at parts. For those who have read Mind Reader, this is an optional ending that is just silly and random and rather stupid. But it greatly amused me. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will say what else I don't own at the end for I don't wish to give anything away.

* * *

**An Unexpected Ending

* * *

**

Shippo was bored. He was almost in pain because he was so bored. Scratch that, he was in excruciating pain, caused solely by his boredom.

And chocolate withdrawal. He…needed…chocolate!

"Kaede," he moaned pathetically from the elderly woman's shoulder. "Chocolate…please…must give me…chocolate!"

Shaking the kitsune off her, Kaede glared at him. "Shippo, that dim-witted demon lord destroyed my hut and your chocolate. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ms. Kaede, Rin is scared," said Rin quietly. "Shippo is scaring Rin."

Shippo grinned like a madman. "Rin, are you hiding my chocolate? That's not very nice Rin. Give me my chocolate!" Shippo went to lunge at the girl when he was suddenly punted away.

Kaede glowered at the airborne runt. He just had to make her kick him. She was much too old to be delivering kicks to kitsunes driven to insanity. Now her toes hurt.

Shippo laughed madly as he flew through the air. "My chocolate! My love! I am coming for youuuuuuu!" he cried.

Then he landed in the well. His laughter could be heard coming out of it.

"Is my chocolate hiding in here? Are you? Are you? Come to me my precious, my love, my chocolate!"

It was this time that the great deities of Feudal Japan grew tired of the kitsune.

_Poof!_

Shippo disappeared.

Upon landing on his butt, Shippo gained enough sense to climb out of the well. He was in a strange building. Funny, he could have sworn the well was always outside. He could have been hallucinating, but then…wait…no, it couldn't be…it was…

"Chocolate!" he screamed before bursting out the building. Appearing outside, his nose worked ferociously to locate the scent of his dreams. It was coming from a lone house not too far away.

As he ran he caught sight of a large tree that looked oddly like Inuyasha's tree. Quickly shrugging it off, as the tree had no chocolate, he continued on his mad dash towards the house. Bursting inside, he came to a halt as an older woman stared at him in shock.

Recovering from her shock at having what appeared to be a small demon running into her house, Mrs. Higurashi squealed. "Oh look at you! You're so cute! You must be Shippo! Kagome's said so much about you. Aww, you're adorable," she cooed while reaching down to pick up the kitsune.

Shippo's eyes were dilated as he rapidly sniffed the house. Dodging the overbearing woman's arms he jumped up on a table to see a young boy eating…a candy bar! Yes! There it was!

"I win!" shrieked Shippo as he ripped the candy bar out of Souta's hands. As he set about devouring the chocolate bar, Souta stared on in shock.

"Um, I was eating…oh well," he sighed while shrugging his shoulders. How come his sister became friends with this crazy thing when she already had Inuyasha? And she tried to say this 'Shippo' was sweet and loving. Hah! Nothing sweet and loving would steal someone's candy!

"More! More! I must have more!" cackled Shippo, raising his hands above his head while wildly waving them about.

Souta groaned and picked the kitsune up by his easily accessible tail. Swinging him uncaringly, he walked to the front door and threw Shippo down the stairs. "Kagome has chocolate for you in the past. You're not getting anymore of mine."

When Shippo landed on the ground he glared at the now firmly shut door. Those monsters wouldn't give him anymore chocolate! So be it, he would be forced to find another location to fulfill his cravings.

Shippo set to walking down this strange black river as big scary demons constantly ran past him. They enjoyed making big honking noses on him but if they didn't have chocolate he truly did not care what they had to say. He quite enjoyed being able to walk on black water, thank you very much.

When his nose caught the scent of more chocolate he quickly veered to the left. One big demon then ran into another big demon and they got into a fight. He was surprised to see humans get spit out of the big demons. Hah! He saved those humans! He was a hero of the black river! He deserved chocolate as his reward!

As many other humans came running out of other buildings to witness Shippo's amazing feat, he walked into the building reeking of the heavenly smell of chocolate.

Shippo thought he had died and gone to heaven. Shelves upon shelves were covered in chocolate. "The hero of the black river's reward!" he cried. "Yes, yesss, I deserve it all!"

And so Shippo set about devouring his just reward. He was in awe. There were varieties! Flavors! He especially enjoyed the chocolate with the sticky stuff on the inside. He didn't understand the concept of cherries covered in chocolate, why would someone want to taint the taste of chocolate with fruit? It just didn't make sense.

When a human came into the building and saw Shippo inhaling the bountiful chocolate, the person screamed. Shippo looked up, mouth foaming with chocolate, and screamed back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the man. There was a creature eating his chocolate! That chocolate was expensive! His chocolate shop was destroyed!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Shippo as he paused momentarily to stare with wide eyes at the man in front of him. This man was trying to take his chocolate!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the man. This creature spoke!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Shippo when the man grabbed a broom and hit him with it. Soon Shippo was thrown back outside. But his cravings for chocolate had been fulfilled. More than fulfilled actually. Now he was…

HYPER!

Shippo laughed when he saw the black river upon him. More demons were bearing down on him! Hah! He was the hero of the black river, all shall fear him!

Shippo did a somersault onto the black river and then jumped straight up to land on one of the big demons. He hit it with his fist, laughed, then jumped and flipped onto another demon. And so he made his way back to the well while attacking the demons that dared to infiltrate his black river. When he reached the place where the well was the black river was full of the smoking remains of the demons that dared to attack him. But his job here was done. He took down countless numbers of demons, now it was on to the real thing.

"Hahaha! Naraku and Akki! Prepare to meet your doom!" shouted Shippo while striking a valiant pose on the edge of the well. Then jumping up he did a swan dive into the deep depths of it.

Upon reaching the other side, Shippo jumped straight out of the well and began his running/skipping/jumping all the way the demon exterminator's village.

Reaching his destination, he looked around to see that Kouga and Sesshoumaru were fighting Akki while Inuyasha was fighting Naraku. Sango and Miroku were lying down and Kagome was walking towards Akki.

"The savior of the black river has arrived!" cried Shippo. "All shall meet me and despairrrrrrrr! Mwuhahahahaha!"

And with that, the fighting going on froze.

"Sh…Shippo?" stammered out Kagome. What was her kitsune doing here? He was supposed to safe with Kaede! And why were his eyes glazed over like that? And what was this about a black river?

"Naraku! Your evil days are over!" yelled Shippo. Then as everyone watched in total awe Shippo did a series of jumps, flips, and tumbles to land at Naraku's feet. Then he jumped on Naraku's head.

Naraku was shocked. This…kitsune…was on his head? Had he gone mad?

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" sung Shippo loudly while jumping on Naraku's head. "Dee-dee-dee-dee! There they are a-standing in row! Dun-dun-dun-dun! Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head!" Shippo began cackling loudly at this point. "I am crazy! Hahahaha! Crazy! Crrrrrrrraaaaaaazzzzzzzzyyyyyyyy! Fear my mad crazy skills!"

Naraku began feeling lightheaded. By this point he had transformed back into his human form without even realizing it.

"I be a pirate!" screamed Shippo. "Shiver me timbers! Ye shall walk the plank!"

"Fish heads fish heads, roly poly fish heads! Fish heads fish heads, eat'em up YUM!" squealed Shippo wildly while beating on Naraku's head with his fists.

"I feel WONDERFUL!" he roared for all the world to hear.

Shippo stood up tall and began to play air guitar. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps! Sometimes my mind plays tricks on meeee! It all keeps adding up! I think I'm cracking UP! Am I just paranoid, or am I just stoooonnnneeeedddddd!"

Naraku began looking sick. Akki was frozen in surprise. Kouga was looking puzzled. Sesshoumaru was staring on in disgust. Kagome was trying hard not to laugh. Inuyasha was puking.

Without warning, Shippo began to jump boisterously on Naraku's head. "JUMP! Pogo-pogo-pogo-pogo-BOUNCE-pogo-pogo-pogo-pogo-DOWN-pogo-pogo-pogo-pogo-UP-pogo-pogo-pogo-pogo-JUMP-pogo-BOUNCE-pogo-UP-pogo-DOWN-pogo!"

Clearing his throat, Shippo lowered his head. He began humming a song that sounded strangely suspicious to Kagome. Suddenly she knew what he was about to do.

"I want to be the very best!" sung Shippo in a strong voice while promptly raising his head.

"Like no one ever was!" He raised his hands above his head.

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!" He closed his hands in fists and abruptly jerked them to his waist.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide." Shippo raised one hand to his eyes as if he was searching for something as he pretended to walk on Naraku's head.

"These pokemon to understand, the power that's inside!" Shippo placed both of his hands over his heart and bowed his head in reverence.

"POKEMON!" Shippo jumped and landed in a handstand on Naraku's head.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" He flipped to land back on his feet.

"If you and me, I know it's my destiny!" He shook one of his fists above his head

"POKEMON!" Shippo skillfully performed a back flip.

"Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!" At this point Shippo reached a hand out in Kagome's direction while his other was placed back over his heart.

"POKEMON!" He grabbed one of his legs from behind his back and raised it to his head. His free arm was curled over his head as if he was a ballerina.

"Gotta catch 'em all! Our heart's so true, our courage will pull us through!" Shippo flexed both his arms and then posed like a body builder.

"You teach me, and I'll teach you, POKEMON!" Shippo jumped to Naraku's shoulder and with one hand behind the hanyou's head he used his other to point to Naraku and then to himself. Then he hugged Naraku's head and shouted the last Pokemon! for the entire world to hear.

Naraku had a heart attack. And died.

Shippo giggled madly and skipped to Akki.

Akki stared at the kitsune with wide eyes. The squirrel began to nervously back away.

Shippo jumped on Akki's back. "Whee! Giddy-up little horsy, giddy-up!"

The demonic squirrel began to gasp and choke for air. A…hyperactive…kitsune…was touching him! It was poison! The devil's handiwork could not handle the touch of something so happy and full of life! Akki fell over, never to kill again.

Shippo jumped off of Akki and did a 720 in the air before landing on Kagome's head. "And the savior of the black river triumphs again!" he hollered.

Inuyasha puked again.

* * *

Ok, now wasn't that just silly and pointless? Yet I managed to crack myself up while writing it, so I guess it at least worked for me. And now for everything else I do not own:

The Coconut Song, Lord of the Rings, Green Day, System of a Down, Pokemon, and Dr. Demento's 'Fish Head' song. Ah, that was so much fun to write.

Well, please please please review and let me know which part was your favorite! My personal favorite part was Shippo singing the Pokemon song, but I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
